The Solider
by SoiArt
Summary: .StormPilot AU. Poe Dameron is no stranger to war. So what's this about child soldiers, the Empire, and United swine? Poe thinks just maybe, he might have signed up for more than he can handle. Rating subjected to change depending on how far I'm willing to go. Read with caution. (Mentions of blood, torture, malnutrition... It's WAR people leggo) THERE'LL BE A TIME SKIP BTW
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Had an idea and don't wanna research, what do I do. Make up a fake world with a fake war and fake government...It's an AU**

 **I had this idea in mind regarding the age gap between Poe and Finn and decided to use it in this fic. _(First STORMPILOT fic btw)_**

 **Finn is 15 when he first meets 25 year old Poe so the age gap is significantly smaller. (Also because of how malnourished Finn is Poe thinks he's much younger than his actual age)**

 **I also would like to apologize to anyone reading my other ongoing stories. I lost my usb drive with said stories on it and haven't had the heart to go back and continue them from scratch. I most definitely will though since I do not like leaving things unfinished, but thank you for you patience and dedication.**

 **I started college and life has been chaotic but I'm back at it again in this writing jazz and hopefully I've gotten somewhat better as well.**

 _ **If this reads like I didn't reread/edit it it's because I didn't and wrote it in the middle of the night and had to fight with myself on whether or not I should post it.**_

* * *

The Soldier

* * *

War: Ugly, brutal, and downright wrong. Poe Dameron was no stranger to the concept of war. From the moment of his birth, he was catapulted into a worldwide war that had been raging for 20 years prior. Countries would wage war with one another only for the united forces to stop them. Poe lived in the capital of said forces and had heard stories from heroes saving war torn countries, freeing child soldiers, and helping unite the people. War was just another element to life, but it was also an opportune time to help.

Poe was lucky to have been sheltered from the worst part of the war since his home was much wealthier and more influential than other places on the globe, but that didn't mean the war affected him and his family any less. He had lost his father to the war when his plane went down as a result of enemy fire as he attempted to deliver supplies to united troops. When the Dameron family heard the devastating news, Poe watched his mother deteriorate right in from of him and not soon after she too was lost as a result of war. After the loss of his parents, Poe decided to aid in war efforts and enlist in the air force. He worked hard for five years and soon became the youngest pilot at age 25 to fly into enemy territory.

Poe's duties in the war included mostly delivering supplies and helping get troops in and out of battle as quickly as possible. He tried to avoid any job that would require him to take life. Poe knew the war was still raging but since he never really interacted with the enemy, he wasn't really sure who they were fighting and what the war was actually about. Political leaders had taken proactive steps to keeping the public in the dark especially the wealthier public that were only involved if they volunteered like Poe and his Father before him.

It was on one typical mission that Poe would once and for all learn the truth about the war.

* * *

It was your typical mission. Fly in. Deliver the supplies to the ground troops and fly out. No harm no foul.

Poe's air force training only included flying and how to use a firearm. As a result, Poe was completely prepared for when his plane was shot out of the sky. They had taught him in the academy how to safely land in case of an emergency. He was not prepared, however, for guns to be pointed at him and then escorted into a huge hall where he was then forced to kneel in front of a huge audience.

His captors prodded his back with their guns. An unspoken message heard loud and clear: _If you move you die_.

Poe swallowed thickly, his throat dry from fear.

" _Umm..."_

" **SILENCE!"** A loud booming voice sounded and Poe along with everyone else in the room's attention was directed towards an individual in the center of the room.

The figure was clad in all black and wielded a long cross shaped blade.

Poe's eyes nearly popped out of his head as his mind began running through possible scenarios of his eventual demise.

His actions were not missed and the figure laughed.

"Another prisoner means another victory to the Empire!" The figure cheered as mountainous applause erupted around Poe. Even his captors had decided to join in laughing at Poe's expense.

After a minute or so the figure raised his hand to silence the crowd and pointed his sword at Poe's neck.

"Do you know why you're here?" The figure asked, venom dripping from their voice.

Poe considered whether he should stay quiet or answer. Seeing as how he would probably be killed anyway he chose the latter.

"Well," He began choosing his words carefully, "I was flying my plane and all of a sudden it was shot down-"

"BAH!" The figure threw out his hands, "Look at how he lies, _I was merely flying my plane,_ " The figure mocked Poe which again made the audience erupt into laughter.

"Silence," They said once again lifting their hand to silence the crowd. "Are you or are you not a part of the United's forces?"

Poe stiffened. He was in deep shit now. He had heard rumors of the famed Empire but he had always thought it was a hoax. The war for the most part included the united aka Poe's home turf fighting extremists who had somehow gotten a hold of political world power and weapons. If the empire was a part of the mix, that means there was way more to this war than met the eye.

The figure saw Poe's body tense up and laughed. From under a dark hood, Poe could see gleaming teeth.

"You body gives you up, united swine!" The figure motioned towards Poe's captors who at second thought Poe noted were rather young, "Throw this trash in a cell." The figure continued as he pointed to a door behind him.

Poe tried to resist but his attackers struck him square in the jaw and he was out cold.

* * *

By the time he had woken up Poe noted he was in a damp cell with a blanket and food tray.

His head throbbed from where he was struck, but other than that he was fine. Well as fine as you could be as a prisoner of war.

He groaned as he tried to go over what he had learned from his encounter with the enemy.

Instead of a ragtag bunch of political terrorists, Poe was caught by a sophisticated militarized group which seemed to be under a larger organization known as the Empire. Whereas his united forces were always depicted as saviors who help free countries from what he now knew as the "empire's" clutches, the empire had painted them as menaces and _swine_. What was right? Had he been supporting the wrong cause all this time? Why did his father have to die? Was united lying to the troops and pilots?

"Are you done?"

Poe looked up and saw a small boy who looked to be around the age of 13 wielding a large rifle. He'd heard about child soldiers but he'd never actually thought they existed. At that moment he knew the united forces were not wrong. Any organizations able to send children out to fight and die were scum.

The boy had large brown eyes and scruffy short black hair. Poe could see his ribs poking out from his well worn shirt and he almost cried.

He looked down at the tray in front of him and pushed it towards the boy.

"Here," He said emotion seeping through his every word, "you need it more than me, kid."

The boy looked up at him with wide eyes. "Wha...?"

" **FN-2197, what's taking you so long? Hurry up!"**

The boy froze at the sound of what Poe could only imagine was his superior. He straightened his rifle looked Poe dead in the eye and said, "I wouldn't do that again if I were you," grabbed the tray and rushed down the hall out of sight.

Poe sighed and shook his head.

" _They don't even have the decency to name these kids"_

He put pulled his knees toward himself and slept.

* * *

He woke up what he could only imagine as hours later to someone banging on the bars of his cell.

"Wake up sleeping beauty~ the general wants to see you now" A guard that Poe hadn't seen before cooed from the other side of the bars.

" _Hugh..."_ Groggily Poe wiped his eyes and for a second thought he was back at the barracks, _"Jess stop playing around"_

The guard chuckled darkly, "My name's not Jess."

Poe head snapped up and immediately he remembered the events that had lead him to his current predicament.

" _Ughhh..."_

The guard opened the door, **"Get up!"** He said as he jabbed Poe in the ribs with his gun, "We wouldn't want to keep the man of the hour waiting now would we."

Poe felt the air leave his body as he was roughly jabbed. He was really starting to regret not eating.

Roughly the guard pulled him up to his feet and shoved him towards the door.

" **Go!"** He snarled jabbing him harder in the ribs.

"Easy easy I'm going." Poe was pretty sure his ribs were bruised but he said nothing of it and just allowed himself to be lead towards the "general's" direction.

After a minute or so, the two approached a large door.

The guard stopped and used the gun to push Poe into the door, "Go in".

Poe stumbled into the room as his eyes adjusted to the brightness.

" **Sit"** Another voice joined him in the room. Poe looked around but saw no chair. Then out of the corner of his eye he spotted a table in the middle of the room. It was placed at a weird angle that seemed almost completely perpendicular to the floor.

" _Umm..."_

Suddenly two guards out of nowhere grabbed Poe and strapped him down to the table.

Poe began to struggle, "W-wait! HEY! WHAT ARE YO-"

" **SCILENCE!"**

Poe recognized that loud booming voice.

" _Shit..."_

The hooded figure was back again, "Hello Mr. Prisoner it seems you've been well"

Poe grimaced at his words and but stayed silent.

In one fell swoop the figure removed his hood to reveal a young man with greasy hair.

Poe snorted at the sight; which was a bad choice given his circumstances.

" **Shut up!"** The young general snarled.

The man was not as nearly as intimidating as Poe had thought and his childish retort only caused the pilot to laugh harder.

 _No wonder he wore a hood. This was priceless._

The man snapped his fingers and before Poe could comprehend what was happening, one of the guards to his left punched him so hard he could have sworn he felt something come loose. He knew that would **DEFINITELY** leave a mark.

" **Fuck!"** Poe screamed, the pain blinding him.

" **That's enough"** The man said curtly. The guard bowed and backed away.

"Not so gutsy now, ey?" The man smirked, "Well now that pleasantries are out the way, how about an introduction". He moved to stand directly in front of Poe.

"My name is Kylo Ren and welcome united swine to the Empire," Kylo Ren gestured grandly to the room around them.

Poe stared at him.

"Oh how rude of me..." The man snapped his fingers again and the other guard punched Poe, this time in his bruised ribs. Poe coughed tasting subtle traces of blood.

Angered, Poe barred his teeth at Kylo Ren.

Ren looked at Poe as if he had done nothing wrong, "What?" He said trying to feign innocence, "When someone introduces themselves it's only proper you do as well."

Poe clenched his teeth, glared, and said nothing.

Ren _tsk_ ed at his actions and singled the guard to continue his assaults.

Over Poe's screams, Kylo Ren laughed, "Just tell me you name and he'll stop."

Poe could feel himself starting to lose consciousness. He wasn't meant for this. He hadn't trained to sustain beatings. Hell, he was just a pilot: A good one, but a pilot none the less.

"Poe...Poe Dameron, _pilot_." He spat out his response with as much venom as he could muster just before everything went black.

* * *

 **Thanks a bunch for reading. Feel free to leave a comment, like, and whatever else kids do now a days.**


	2. Chapter 2

The next time Poe woke up, he was greeted with an earsplitting headache and the familiar cold clamminess of his cell. Everywhere ached and he couldn't find his voice. He tried to cough out words, but to no avail. Pain...just pain...

Using one of his arms, he attempted to prompt himself on the wall, but only succeeded in falling further as he misjudged the distance from his current location and the wall. Poe wondered if he should just accept his fate and not move from then on. He wondered if he'd even live to see tomorrow at this rate, talk less of getting back to Jess and his other friends.

With a deep sigh, Poe decided giving up was too out of character and strained once more to sit up, groaning as his back popped painfully. _Just how long was I out for anyway?_ It was near impossible to tell time in the dark cell. This new realization just made Poe more depressed. As he sat there moping for who knows how long he heard footsteps coming from the other end of the hall.

" _Oh great..."_ He thought bitterly, _"Just when I decided to get all comfy, they're already back for more"_

Poe tested his arms as he debated whether or not he'd be able to resist another round of torture. He could try to fight off the individual as much as his bruised body would let him. He might not get far, but at least he'd go out on his own terms.

Poe braced himself, but the individual that appeared in front of the cell was none other than the small skinny brown-eyed guard from before.

Poe for the first time since arriving at the base found himself visibly relaxing under the surprising gentle gaze. _What was his name again?_

"FN-2187..." Poe heard his voice croak out.

The boy tensed at the sound of his apparent name and tightened his grip on the food tray he was holding.

"Don't say that!" He growled out as he glared daggers at the pilot.

Poe found himself chuckling at the vain attempt the guard was putting into trying to seem intimidating.

"Alright then..." Poe said as he shifted to position himself closer to the door, "Since FN-2187 is out how about I call you Finn?"

The guard's eyes went wide and Poe couldn't help the smirk tugging at the corner of his lips.

"Finn?" The boy guard asked.

Poe nodded, "Yea Finn. How's that for a name."

"Finn...Finn..." The boy repeated quietly as if tying out the name, "Finn..."

" **FN-2187, HURRY UP!"**

The boy guard opened the little hatch to deposit the food tray and before Poe could attempt any escape-like plan, Finn pushed in the tray and rushed to his supervisor's side.

" _Damnit!"_ Poe silently cursed. Even if by some stroke of luck in his battered state he was able to subdue Finn and get the keys and unlock the bars he doesn't know the way out or have his fighter. Also on a completely different note, the little guard was growing on him and if Poe did successfully escape he was absolutely sure Finn would face worse injuries. The boy was already bones. One punch and it would be lights out. Poe slumped up against the wall of his cell and eyed the food tray in front of him. In the place where his green mush should have been was a bread roll. Poe couldn't believe it. He crawled over and broke the roll inhaling the scent like it was his last chance at real food (and considering his current situation, it might as well have been). The roll contrasted vastly with the other gray food blobs and he bit into it allowing the mouth-watering roll to warm up his cold body. He couldn't help the moan that escaped his mouth. He could feel tears welling up in his eyes. It was that guard...It was Finn. Poe had no idea how he had done it or why, but his little guard had blessed him with this roll.

He really tried to savor the roll, but it was so good and he was a gross crying mess as the extent of his situation seemed to sink in all at once. Poe had never cried so much in his life. He cried for his parents, friends, and for the united forces. He cried for himself and how he didn't deserve this. He wasn't a fighter, he was just a pilot. They don't tell him anything and yet here he was being tortured like some freedom fighter. Poe found his thoughts go toward the little guard and soon he found himself crying for Finn and all the child soldiers. Poe cried and cried until he couldn't cry no more. Exhausted: physically and mentally, he passed out.

* * *

FN-2187 rounded the corner to find his commanding officer Captain Plasma waiting for him and the end of the hall.

She tapped her heel impatiently. Even hidden behind her hood, FN-2187 could immediately tell she was pissed.

"Care to explain?"

FN-2187 knew immediately what she was referring to a cursed his ill fate. It was completely idiotic to give the prisoner some of his rations.

"Ma'am, it was a lapse in judgment. I felt sorr-"

" **SORRY?"** Her steely gaze never left his face, "What do you mean? Elaborate?"

FN-2187 fidgeted nervously under her scrutiny, "I mean I'm sorry ma'am. It won't happen again. The prisoner was trying to bride me and with this my debts are paid"

"Hmpf..." She scoffed, but didn't press, "If that's the story alright. If there are any more problems regarding the prisoner you can and will be reassigned."

FN-2187 couldn't hide the fear that flashed through his eyes.

"As long as you understand your position as a soldier we won't have a problem. Keep up the good work." She dismissed him to the barracks.

FN-2187 released a breath he hadn't known he was holding. He entered the barracks not missing the looks he was getting. It wasn't every day the commander called someone out and of course it would have to be on his first guard position.

What was wrong with him?! He knew giving a prisoner even the time of day was against protocol talk less of feeding a prisoner. It was a trap. An elaborate ruse to kiss up to him in order for the prisoner to escape and yet FN-2187 was allowing himself be corrupted by the united and played for a fool.

FN-2187 was no fool.

"What was I thinking?!" FN-2187 grabbed the sides of his head, "Argh!"

As FN-2187 sat there on his bunk with his head in his lap he came to the earth shattering conclusion for the first time in his life he had acted without thinking. He sat up as he tried to relieve the pounding adrenaline that coursed through his veins.

 _But why?_

There it was again. The question he couldn't answer. Why had he gone out of his way to help some prisoner he'd just met? Was something wrong with him? The prisoner already had his own food...even if it was practically inedible.

 **"** **GAWH!"**

"Sssshhhh..." A chorus erupted from around the barracks and FN-2187 laughed nervously as his fellow soldiers eyed him with distain.

The prisoner seemed so different from FN-2187. He'd been tortured and yet he still had... FN-2187 didn't know what it was he had but whatever it was he sure had a lot of it.

FN-2187 was scared, but his curiosity couldn't be sedated. He had to get to know the prisoner better.

* * *

"And the man of honor returns again," FN-2187 arched his ears at the prisoner's voice. He sounded winded and his eyes were red but for some reason he appeared much better off than the other days.

"Please refrain from using that sort of tone-" FN-2187 began, but the prisoner just pouted and FN-2187 felt his words get caught in his throat.

"Come on Finn, don't be like that."

 _Again with that unknown name...Finn._

FN-2187 looked at the man in front of him, "Why do you call me that?"

The prisoner's smile fell for a second, "Well the name they call you, FN-2187 was it, doesn't seem like much of a name," FN-2187 watched as the prisoner's features saddened, "You should have a real name not just a numeric label. You're a living breathing being, not a robot."

FN-2187 wasn't really sure what 'a robot' was, but the tone of the prisoner's voice carried so much warmth, he couldn't help the small smile surfacing.

"Thank y-" FN-2187 couldn't stop the words from coming out of him mouth even as he tried to clamp his mouth shut.

His action seemed to amuse the prisoner greatly as he chuckled lightly.

"Well Finn, my name's Poe. Poe Dameron."

"Poe Dameron?"

Poe smiled, "Yep and now that introductions are out of the way how about some lunch. I'm dying here." For dramatic effect, Poe draped his arm over his face and sighed audibly.

The abrupt change in topic caused FN-2...Finn to snort. He didn't understand this Poe or his weird antics, but maybe he wasn't as bad as the commander made him out to be.

 _But then again this could be a ploy_...Finn had to be on guard.

"You're so scrawny. What are you twelve?"

"I'm 16!"

Ignoring Poe's speechlessness, Finn opened the hatch, pushed in the food tray inside the cell, and retreated to the barracks.

 _Definitely a ploy...A really dumb ploy, but a ploy nonetheless..._

* * *

 **A/N: I don't even know fam... I made Finn older if anything...**

 **Finn- 16**

 **Poe-25**

 **Potential times skip will probs be like 5 years or something...**

 **Anyone reading this? Favorite, Like, and/or DM me if you want me to stop. Lack of communication is what killed the dinosaurs.**


	3. NOTIFICATION

Hey SoiArt here,

Unfortunatly this isn't a story/chapter update, however, this update is to notify you guys (the readers) that I will be posting on AO3 as well as here. This story is alive and kicking and I am writing more chapters that way I can periodically release them. But without futher adieu, thanks for listening. I should have a new chapter out by next week friday.


End file.
